


lollipops for cephalopods

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Candy, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Lollipops, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Temper Tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: logan's first time babysitting/caring for little remus goes awry.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	lollipops for cephalopods

**Author's Note:**

> because if remus's nickname isn't cephy then what's the point

"Cephy, you know that Dee said no candy. You have to leave room for dinner." Logan was stuck caring for little Remus this evening. While he did enjoy the little side, he could be... rambunctious, to put it nicely.

"But LoLo," Remus begged, sticking out his bottom lip in a persuasive pout. "Vee got candy!" He pointed over to Virgil and Patton (the mentally smaller side sitting on the other's lap), Virgil sucking on a lollipop while they watched the cartoons Logan so desperately wished Remus would partake in. 

"Yes, well Virgil has been good today, and seeing as the only reason I'm taking care of you is because Dee is cleaning up the mess you made earlier, it's only fair that only one of you gets candy." Remus stuck out his tongue in an act of defiance that only a 4 year old could pull off. "Maybe," Logan added, feeling fairly bad at this point, "After dinner I'll change my mind, if you're good until then." 

"I want a lollipop now!" Remus screamed, tears pushing past the floodgates. He stomped a few times, a whine coming with each one, then hit Logan in the chest. "It's no fair!" Logan wrinkled his nose in discomfort. 

"That," Logan said, mentally running through the list of punishments Dee had told him were acceptable, "Earns you a timeout. Let's start with 5 minutes." 

"Wha- you're such a dumb meanie!" Remus stomped over to the corner and sat down in the designated timeout chair, his bottom lip jutting out further.

"Logan," Patton said softly. "Don't you think that was a bit...harsh?"

Logan sighed. "He was misbehaving. Dee told me that he uses an approach such as this one when Remus acts up.

"Why do you have to follow what Dee said? There are different ways of caregiving. You don't have to be Dee, you can be Logan." Logan scoffed. "Besides, some candy won't kill him, y'know."

"Maybe," Logan said in response, turning his attention to Remus in the corner. 

\---

Five minutes later, Logan crouched down next to Remus and set a hand on his back. "You can watch cartoons now, if you want."

"R-really?" Remus asked, wiping a tear from his cheek. "Can I watch Paw Patrol?"

"Of course. And," Logan took something out of his pocket, "Here. You earned it." Remus took the lollipop, going to pop it in his mouth. "Unwrap it, Cephy."

Remus gasped when he did so and put it on his tongue tentatively. "Cherry! Cherry ones are my favorite!" 

"Yes, a certain snake told me as much," Logan said, poking the little in his side to make Remus giggle.

"Thank you Papa," Remus mumbled shyly. 

"You're welcome, Cephy. Paw Patrol, you said?" Logan asked, standing up and putting out a hand for Remus to take.

"Mhm! If I don't act bad again, can I have another lollipop?" 

Logan chuckled. "We'll see."


End file.
